


Important Information

by Loki22Price22Fitz22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki22Price22Fitz22/pseuds/Loki22Price22Fitz22
Summary: Since i have long periods of time where I am not uploading/publishing, because of school and sports, I think it is only necessary to have a piece of work where I publish important information and updates. I again apologize for not writing a ton: my life has been busy and I prefer to write in a journal and then type it out.Feel free to comment on anything I update y'all on.





	Important Information

First thing of business: I am not going to ever abandon projects! I know people do and that's totally cool but I just want you all to know because I have peaks and valleys in publishing on this cite. I will finished "United We Stand, Divided We Fall", and I plan to do some various one-shots before writing another chapter-involved story (for Hetalia again).

Next, I am open to suggestions for song-fics! I have already kinda tried one and am willing to do more upon requests. Just comment a song and a fandom.

Also, I would like to clarify which fandoms I will write about.  
•Agents of SHIELD  
•Hetalia  
•Marvel  
•Wicked  
•RotG  
•Wonder Woman  
•Disney and Disney-related mythology/folklore

But hey don't let my list discourage you! If you want me to write about something else just comment. The reason I do this is to put my writing out in public because I want to improve and I want to see if i want to write original work in the future for a type of career.

One more thing: I have a StoryBird account that I currently am refurbishing. I have original stories I created when I was younger, and I always wanted to see what people thought of them. My account has the same username and profile picture for your viewing pleasure. Right now I'm trying to earn enough points on the cite to publish my books publicly, so that might taking a couple months.

 

If anybody has any questions please comment and let me know what's up.

~Loki22


End file.
